


Midnight Brothel.

by helenacf



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Multi, Smut, pirates hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can happen on a lonely brothel at midnight when two competitive, ambitious pirates meet?<br/>Nothing good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Black Sails fic, yaay! I watched the first episode and I fucking loved it, I mean, motherfucking pirates man. Gotta love that.
> 
> Sorry if there is any typo, I'll try to correct them If I find some. Please do share your opinions :D

It was already late at night, almost midnight, when Flint decided to take a drink at the bar of the brothel. There wouldn’t be so many people there by then, most of them would have already passed out or would be trying to find a treasure under the dress of an unnamed lady.

“You are not having a great month, are you?” Suddenly a rough voice said from behind as he placed himself then next to the captain.

“None of your business, Vane” Flint replied not even looking at the muscled man, his eyes fixed on his drink.

“It won’t be your business neither if you continue like that, Eleanor will stop helping you out soon if you don’t bring any earnings. How much are you going to last, uh?” Vane said with a little grin in his face as he stared at the other man.

Flint finished his drink with a long sip and left the glass on the table with a thud as he finally faced the green eyed man.   
“You are starting to get into my nerves, Vane. I have already killed a man today and I wouldn’t mind added another to the list. So fuck off and leave me alone before something bad happens to your pretty face” He said and somehow Vane’s eyes became darker, though his grin didn’t fade from his face. He even started laughing at the drunk captain. 

“You? Killing me?” He asked chuckling. “You are far too drunk for doing that, and even if you weren’t drunk you could never kill me. Look at yourself, you can barely stand on your feet. You are just made of weakness and bones, you wouldn’t even hurt me. You are so…pathetic”

“What’s going on, captain?” Billy’s voice suddenly raised from the doorway of the bar. He looked confused and a concerned at the same time. 

“Nothing, boy. I’m having a little lovely talk with you dear boss. Could you leave us alone now? It’s intimate.” He said with a cheeky grin, not leaving Flint’s eyes for a second.

“I can perfectly handle this, Billy. Go away” Flint told him but Billy interrumped him.

“But Sir you-..” He was about to reply but Flint turned back to face him. He looked at him dead in the eye with a serious expression.

“Billy, I told you to go away, and I’m saying it twice now. There’s not going to be a third time.”

Billy hesitated for a moment before glancing at Vane with mistrust. “Yes, my captain” he muttered before leaving looking down.

“Yes, my captain” the green eyed man mocked as he light himself up a cigarette. “Are all of your company so loyal or it’s just that kid?” He filled the air with the dark, thick smoke. “but I couldn’t help to notice how he looked at me.. Poor boy, he is so blinded by love.” Vane stepped towards the other man and leaned a little bit down to him as he dropped his cigarette on Flint’s empty glass. “I didn’t know you liked the younger type, Flint.” 

“Fuck you” Flint said roughly as he looked back at him, feeling his heart beating faster with mixed feelings.

“If you wish” He just simply said.


	2. Captain to captain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much sensual tension .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm sorry I'm awful writing smut xD))

"You fucking bastard" Flint said almost breathless as he was being pushed against the wall of the corridor of the brothel while Vane pressed his lips against the other man's with fierce. Both of them couldn't tell how or when it happened, but they were far too horny to care about anything.

"How long have you been wanting this, Flint? That look in your face everytime I walked through the door. I've never knew if you wanted to kill me or fuck me like if there was no yesterday. Both so amusing" Vane replied in a deep, rough voice on Flint's ear with a cheeky smile as he grabbed his hips tightly . The read bearded man bit his lower lip hard as he felt the other man's breath on his ear and how he then bit his earlobe.

"Me? How about you, uh?" He said and added "Everytime teasing me, trying to catch my attention like a fucking child." He chuckled and suddenly felt Vane's fist againt his jaw, making him spit some blood to the dusty floor. He glanced up at him and raised his arm to hit him in the nose but Vane's was faster than him and grabbed his wrist.

"Watch your tone, _Captain._ " He growled at Flint and pushed him again against the wall one more time and added. "I could cut your tongue off in hardly a second,but I'd rather do it later. I have better things to do with it right now."He hissed and pressed his whole body against him, sending a shiver through Flint's spine.  Suddenly , a whore passed next to them, frowning and glancing at the men now and then but when Vane looked at her she looked away and started walking faster.

 "We should continue this lovely talk on a more comfortable place, don't you think?" Flint pushed the captain away and cleaned with the back of his hand the drops of blood that were left on the corner of his lip. He then tried opening a few doors but most of them were already taken until he spotted one that was half opened. There wasn't anybody on that one and before Flint could say anything Vane was already pushing him inside the bedroom.

The two captains started undressing each other, ripping some shirts and throwing the boots far away. Flint dropped himself onto the bed and helped Vane to take his own trousers off.  Vane then placed himself on top of Flint, kissing him roughly, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue into Flint's mouth, exploring each other mouth and enjoying the taste of blood, alcohol and cigarettes. Vane slipped his hand through Flint's bare chest going down and down as he started biting his neck. He chuckled everytime a moan scaped from Flint's mouth. "Look at you, so eager" He purred in his ear as he wrapped his fingers around the captain's already hard member. 

"Stop fucking teasing me, Vane. I don't have all night" Flint spatted as he tried to thrust into his hand. 

"I'll do as I please" The other captain growled and turned him around and spread his legs. He then spit in Flint's entrance and withouth hesitation thrusted his finger into his entrance, sending a shiver through Flint's spine. 

"F-fuck" He moaned. "I want m-more. Vane, please" He begged as he glanced at the other man over his shoulder. 

"A'right, then." Vane then pushed his cock inside the other withouth even addidind another finger, making Flint scream, curse and cry out his name. He had a little bit of mercy, though. He didn't thrust more before letting him adjust a bit. Then he started pushing his member in and out, more fast everytime, feeling how Flint's back arched at the pain and pleassure. "

Flint felt how he was getting closer to the orgasm, he started stroking himself but his hand were removed with fierce.  "I don't like sharing what is mine" Vane purred in Flint's ear as he leaned down and kept thrusting, this time deeper. Flint couldn't hold it for much longer and it took him hardly a few more thrust to come, cursind loudly as he moaned.

Vane didn't last so much longer though, just a few more thrust and he was already coming inside of the captain, nailing his nails in his arse, leaving little red bruises there. He then dropped himself next to Flint and stared at the ceiling as he tried to take his breath back.

"Fuck you, Vane" Flint muttered on a husky voice.

"Fuck you too, Flint" He chuckled.

 


End file.
